Project Summary (Overall) The Duke Center for Population Health and Aging (CPHA) will continue to support an interdisciplinary environment to develop faculty in aging research and to foster important scientific breakthroughs, particularly in the overlapping areas of biodemography (i.e. biological and biomedical demography of aging), life course studies of health and well-being across the lifespan, and intergenerational studies including the transmission of health and longevity. These activities will be supported by an infrastructure consisting of four integrated cores: (i) a strong Administrative and Research Support Core (Core A) that provides central cohesive clerical, technical, event planning and research support services including pre-award and post-award grants and project management; (ii) programming in a Development Core (Core B) that sponsors peer-reviewed pilot research initiatives and interactions with invited experts from around the world; (iii) innovative inter-institutional networks of collaboration in research and training both in the region and beyond focused on comparative animal models of aging in an External Networks Core (Core C); and (iv) the rapid design and testing of methods aimed at accelerating transfer of research to practice to create cost efficiencies in Core D.